ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Antonio Chavez
The Beginning Antonio Chavez was born on Hollywood, California. At age 2 Antonio moved to San Pedro, California where he went to school and did other stuff that kids did. By age 7 he found his love for wrestling and loved The Rock and Eddie Guerrero. In 2nd grade he met a friends that ran a backyard wrestling company called KWF, later changed to KWE. Antonio Chavez began wrestling with the name Mexican Kaos and was trained by Kid Kaos and did what he loved. By age 11 his father had passed away and dedicated every match to his father. Mexican Kaos Days This backyard wrestling was no joke, Antonio knew due to the fact that he wasn't that good and got pushed around by many wrestlers. Then one day Antonio Chavez knew he had to step it up when he got a shot at the IC Title and successfully won and had a good run for about 6 months. At the biggest PPV, Antonio Chavez had to face one of KWE biggest superstars but did a no show due to church related issues and lost the title. Later on he fought his nemesis Kid Kaos for the World Heavyweight Title and successfully won. 4 months later he lost the title to Jinzo and knew that it was time to move on. At age 17 Antonio Chavez began training to live the dream. Proving Everyone Wrong Antonio Chavez trained night and day knowing that it will be a challenge, but that didn't stop Antonio Chavez as he met up with John from EWE. But it wasn't easy to join, Antonio Chavez had to prove to John and everyone else that he is willing to do anything to wrestle. Later on in a "winner joins EWE" match he fought a man by the name "The Monster" and had a 15 minute match. Just as "The Monster" was about to get the win, Antonio Chavez pulled off his finisher, "The Chavez Bomb", and got the victory and was on in way to EWE. Extreme Wrestling Entertainment This was a chance for Chavez to make a name for himself and show everyone that he is not easy to push around. Sadly Chavez had a bad run there and was successful and felt that he didn't have what it took. Chavez went for a little break, but reliezed that he wasn't gonna quit that fast. A few after he returned only to find out that his long lost enemy, Kid Kaos, the man who trained him, had joined the company. The two would square off in the future in a steel cage match to end it all. The match lasted a good 20 minutes, where Chavez kicked Kaos in the face, which resulted to an instant knock out. The fans weren't as pleased but they at least got to see the long rivalry end. EWE than went on to fade away as Chavez was back training trying to find a place to fight. The Return Antonio Chavez has been in training for 3 years when he finally saw a place that was going to places. Chavez called up the place and spoke to the owner and signed on the dotted line and was off to Saturday Night's Main Event. Saturday Night's Main Event Antonio Chavez was in development and studied only the matches of The Rock and Mick Foley. Chavez then got the signal to where it was time to lace up the boots for television as he debuted a week before their PPV, Seven Deadly Sins, with a promo introducing himself, and has spoke his purpose. Inside sources have cleary stated that his purpose is to show all kids that they can still become a wrestler no matter what their parents say. Antonio Chavez yets to wait for a debut match, but until then Chavez continues to train waiting for that day. Another Company While Antonio Chavez awaits the debut of SNME, he has signed with another company, IUW, and is slowly helping the company build up as it has barely begun. Category:Wrestlers